Catsitting
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson look in on Doc Robbins' cat while he's away.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**And to all my readers in the USA, have a safe and happy Labor Day weekend :)**

**Once again, an idea came to me that I thought would make a good story. Since I've mentioned Jackson loves going to Doc Robbins' house and playing with his cat, I wondered how Jackson might like to look in on the cat while Doc and his wife are away. So here's what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Jackson Sanders sat in his car seat and sang a little song to himself. "I gunna see Cinder an' play wif her, cause she is da coolest kitty cat!"

Greg had to smile as he looked at his son in the rear view mirror, singing and smiling. Their good friends, Al and Judy Robbins, were going to visit Judy's aunt in Parump, and they'd asked Greg and Jackson to look in on their cat while they were away. Greg and Jackson happily agreed, especially since Jackson loved going to their house and playing with Cinder.

Greg parked the car in the Robbins' driveway and smiled as he watched Jackson get out of his seat belt. When he opened Jackson's car door, Jackson smiled and couldn't get out fast enough. "Daddy, will Cinder be glad to see me?"

"I think she will," Greg said as he got the spare key Al gave him.

Jackson ran ahead of Greg. "Daddy, come on! Cinder's waiting!"

Greg unlocked the door and Jackson stepped inside. "Cinder! We here!"

The cat stretched as she got off the couch and walked up to the little boy she loved. Jackson leaned down and gently patted the cat's head. "Hi, Cinder! We here!"

Cinder purred and happily got a head rub from her pal. Greg smiled as he watched his son with the cat he adored.

"Do you miss Aunt Judy an' Uncle Doc?" Jackson asked.

Greg knelt beside Jackson and scratched the cat's chin. "I think maybe she does. But she's probably happy to see you too. Besides, Doc and Judy have only gone for an overnight stay, and they'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, dey come back," Jackson said as he petted Cinder.

The cat yawned and rubbed Greg's hand. "You think Cinder needs some food?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I bet she hungry. Are you hungry Cinder?" The cat purred and Jackson giggled. "I fink she is."

Greg stood and walked to the kitchen where Al said they kept Cinder's food. He poured the food into her bowl and Cinder walked over to the kitchen with Jackson following close behind.

"I told you she hungry," Jackson said as Cinder began eating her food.

"Looks like she is," Greg said. He picked up Cinder's water bowl and refilled it with some water. "Here you go," Greg said as he gently set the bowl down.

"Now she got her food an' water," Jackson said. He happily watched the cat eat her food.

Greg got the mail and set it on the dining room table. He couldn't help smiling as he watched Jackson and Cinder together.

"Daddy, I fink Cinder happy," Jackson said as he petted the gray tabby cat.

Cinder purred loudly, causing Greg to smile. "I think she is. Cats purr when they're happy."

"Aunt Judy say her daughter used to say dat Cinder's motor was running, cause it sound like a motor."

Greg laughed softly. "Aw, that sounds cool."

They stayed for a little while so Jackson could play with Cinder. Greg texted Al and told him that the cat was fine and Jackson was taking good care of his feline friend.

"Cinder, you a cool kitty," Jackson said as he petted the cat's soft fur. "An' I know you miss Uncle Doc an' Aunt Judy, but dey be home tomorrow. Don't worry." The cat purred as Jackson petter her.

After taking a picture of Jackson and Cinder and sending it to Al's cell phone, Greg double checked the cat's food and litter. Jackson stayed in the living room, petting and singing to Cinder.

"Okay, Jacks. Time to go," Greg said as he came back in the living room.

Jackson pouted. "Do we hafta?"

"Yeah. Uncle Doc and Aunt Judy will be back soon. And Cinder's got fresh food and water, and her litter box is cleaned."

Cinder purred and looked up at Jackson. The little boy smiled at the cat he loved. "You gunna be okay, Cinder?"

Greg smiled at his sweet son. "She'll be fine. Besides, we need to get you some dinner."

Jackson nodded. He gently patted the cat's head. "Now, if you get lonely, you can call us. An' we come over, kay?"

Greg couldn't help but smile at his concerned son. "I think she'll be okay," he said as he stroked the cat's chin.

"You be okay, Cinder," Jackson said as he kissed her head. "I love you."

Greg smiled and took Jackson's hand. As they walked out of the house, Jackson looked back at Cinder, happily taking a bath and purring.

"See?" Greg said. "She's okay."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. She a good kitty."

That evening, Al called Greg and asked how Cinder was. Greg started to explain when Jackson took the phone.

"Uncle Doc, Cinder okay!"

"She is?"

"Yeah. Daddy an' me, we went to da house. We play wif her, we gave her some food an' water. An' I told her she can call us if she gets lonely."

"You did?" Al asked with a soft laugh.

"Yeah. She miss you, but she happy we went over dere."

Greg smiled as he put the phone on speaker. "Yeah, Jackson wouldn't leave until he told Cinder that she can call us if she needs to."

Al laughed softly. "Well, that's very sweet of you, Jackson. Cinder is lucky to have such a good pal."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a laugh. "I love Cinder! An' I love my family!"

"Well, Cinder is part of our family," Al explained. "And you and your dad are family to us too."

"Cinder is one lucky cat," Greg said. Putting an arm around his son, he added, "And I am one lucky daddy."

Jackson smiled at his father. "I lucky too, an' you da bestest daddy!"

The next day, Jackson and Greg were at Al and Judy's, playing with Cinder and asking them about their trip. Cinder was curled up in Jackson's lap, purring and enjoying attention from his friend.

"Aunt Judy, was Cinder happy to see you?" Jackson asked as he petted Cinder.

Judy smiled softly. "Yeah, she was. But I think she missed you, too."

"Jacks told Cinder to call us if she got lonely," Greg explained.

"She didn't call," Jackson said. "So she was okay."

The adults smiled warmly at the little boy and his feline pal. Jackson gently petted Cinder's soft fur as the cat purred happily.

Greg never knew something so simple as visiting friends with his son could make him so happy. He smiled as he watched his son chatting with Cinder and asking Al and Judy about their trip.

Smiling at Al, Greg said, "You were right. Cinder is a lucky cat...and I'm so lucky to be Jackson's daddy."

Jackson smiled at his father. "I lucky too! I love my family!"

Greg sat next to Jackson on the couch and kissed his forehead as Cinder purred to her friends. "I love you too, Jacks."

Cinder stretched her arm out and looked at Greg. Al and Judy laughed softly. "We love you too, Cinder," Jackson said as he laid his head on his father's chest.

**The End.**


End file.
